narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryūgo Nakajima
Ryūgo Nakajima (中島竜吾, Nakajima Ryūgo) is a member of the Nakajima clan of Konohagakure, as well as a shinobi of the village. He is the son of Hidden Leaf shinobi who were killed during a mission when Ryūgo was merely an infant. The young boy had to learn from appointed tutors during his years growing up at an orphanage until his uncle picked him up at the age of nine and became his guardian. He became a shinobi to follow in his late parents' footsteps. Background Ryūgo is the only child of a pair of Hidden Leaf shinobi who were both members of the Nakajima Clan, a humble and virtuous clan that mainly lives outside the village and thrives on agriculture. Shinobi who hailed from that clan used their unique trait: hearing amplification and concentration; they can widen their hearing range to vast distances and center their hearing on one sound. For this, Nakajima shinobi did exceptionally well as spies. Ten days after the birth of their son, Ryūgo's parents were called up to partake in a team for a secret mission: infiltrating a rogue shinobi compound where tailed beast chakra natures was artificially created for personal gain. Wasting no time to prevent this sinister operation, they embarked on the purpose and the mission was a success but the team was not without casualties; Ryūgo's parents had fallen in the line of duty, killed in a surprise ambush by two enemies who used a combined Blaze Release attack. Thus, the infant was left an orphan, and with no knowledge of his parents. One of the teammates took it upon himself to bring Ryūgo to the Konoha Orphanage, where he was taken in and cared for. Over the next nine years of his life, the boy grew up surrounded by other children, of whom he shared the pain of having no family, and by adults, of whom he looked up to for feeling a warm sense of protection and love. At the age of five, the young Ryūgo, tired of feeling helpless and vulnerable from being left alone without family, decided to strip all the pain out of his heart and start becoming tough. At age seven, he was told of his Nakajima Clan heritage that he shared with his parents, and fueled with this knowledge, Ryūgo felt a fire lit up within his soul, and at that moment, decided to begin training with his hearing skills. In the first time Ryūgo ever utilized his clan's hearing trait, it was at the age of eight when he practiced concentrating on the heartbeat of a boy he befriended in another room, and for his ranging, it was six months later when he peered out of a window and heard every sound in the village nearby. When Ryūgo was nine, a man arrived at the orphanage seeking for Ryūgo. The man was Kakuchū Nakajima, Ryūgo's uncle, and he had acquired the rights of sole guardianship of his nephew, to raise him in dedication to his brother, Ryūgo's father; to honor his wishes that if anything were to happen to him, he would take care of his son for his sake. The boy, upon seeing his uncle, was joyous in his heart of the fact that he still had family and was not alone in the world after all. After leaving the orphanage and settling in his new home with his uncle in the village, Ryūgo's fire was still burning strong. He now desired to follow in his late parents' footsteps in becoming shinobi, and to represent both the Nakajima Clan and Konoha. Once Ryūgo was enrolled into the Academy, he was ready to prove his worth for the teachers. He excelled with flying colors and soon graduated the next year at ten years old, then in the Chūnin Exams, he excelled in that also, going from a genin to a chūnin, thanks to the great pride he had as a Nakajima and his drive to fulfill his dream. Personality Ryūgo's personality is markedly of a firm, almost stoic disposition, having resolved to putting up a tough barrier rather than feeling sad and forlorn from having no parents, but he can still feel inside and can visibly smile or frown sometimes. He is quite proud of his Nakajima heritage and he is also brave, insightful, and willing to sacrifice himself for his friends. Appearance Ryūgo has a fair skin complexion, brown eyes, short and somewhat spiky brown hair, and an athletic body build. As for his clothing, he wears a forest green long-sleeved shirt with a high collar, brown pants, a pouch to contain food and kunai, and blue sandals. Abilities Chakra Prowess Ryūgo's chakra control had been noted by his uncle Kakuchū as fairly excellent, being able to execute his techniques to their maximum capacity without the loss of chakra. He usually partakes in meditation sessions to maintain harnessing his chakra.